Insatiability and Indecision
by Peace Faith
Summary: Femslash. Sharpay is insatiable and Taylor is indecisive. Shaylor.


_Summary: Sharpay is insatiable and Taylor is indecisive. _

_Pairing: Shaylor_

_A/n: So I think I am unable to write Chyan. This was meant to be Chyan, but became Shaylor which is pretty much Chyan but girls… okay so it's nothing like Chyan, but this is what you are getting so be happy. Anyways thanks for readying and enjoy!_

"Insatiability and Indecision"

It was a hard day at work. Taylor had to do beyond what was in her job description to keep the members (and Fulton) happy. Which required a lot of fetching, running, and other verbs that were belittling. Therefore, she just wanted to go home and have a relaxing evening.

She was in the employee locker room getting her stuff together all ready for that relaxing night when she felt hands go around her eyes.

"Guess who?" The feminine voice whispered in her ear.

"Um… Ryan?" She asked.

"No…"

"Gabriella?"

"No."

"Chad?"

No! Are kidding me? Do I sound like a six foot black man?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I knew it was you from the start. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to get mad," She said removing the hands from her eyes.

Sharpay smiled, "Good because I would have to slap you if you were serious."

"You know I like that." She said going back to organizing her stuff, "So what brings you out to this neck of the woods?"

"Well I wanted to see my girlfriend, but she is too busy doing other things," Sharpay pouted.

"I'm sorry, it was a rough day," Taylor said placing a chaste kiss onto Sharpay's lips then quickly going back to her things.

Sharpay put her hands on her hips, "What do you call that?"

"I call that a kiss," Taylor commented back as she zipped up her backpack, "Would you like to walk me out?"

"No, but I would like to make out with you," Sharpay rebutted crudely.

Taylor ignored her by starting to walk to the door, "Are you coming?"

"Why can't we just do it here?" she suggested.

"You are so romantic; have I ever told you that?" She said stopping and turning around.

"Yes, and on many occasions," She said pulling Taylor into herself and attacking the darker girl's neck.

'I didn't agree to anything, besides I have to call for a ride," she said pulling away for the blonde girl's embrace.

"We haven't seen each other in like forever and this is what I get," Sharpay said feigning hurt.

"I saw you this morning when we woke up and then by the pool and during lunch."

"Whatever, that's still not enough."

"You're so insatiable."

"I know," She said taking one of Taylor's hands, "Will you let me take you out to dinner instead?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Then for coffee."

"You know I don't like drinking coffee this late."

"How about…" Sharpay paused and thought for a moment, "you stop being so indecisive, say you want to spend time with me and we go somewhere," Taylor looked like she was going to say something, but she was cut off before it got out, "Anywhere it doesn't matter as long as we're together. I just want to be with you, just me and you and no one else because we are always with other people and I want be with the girl I love and only her and I don't care if I'm being 'insatiable.' I'm only 'insatiable' for you, anyway. Plus I don't think it's asking for too much seeing us being a couple and all." She stopped to take a breathe before attempting to continue.

Before Sharpay could continue Taylor lips crashed against her own. It was passionate and lasted until they needed air.

"Where did that come from?" She asked slightly out of breathe.

Taylor pushed a stray hair out her eye and kissed her again, "You've never said anything that nice before."

"Don't get used to it."

"You're supposed to say 'thank you' and tell me you meant every word," Taylor said as if she was speaking to a child.

"Thank you," she said robotic, but changed to sincerer when she said, "and I did mean every single word."

"Good. So how about we go to my place and watch a movie or something?" she proposed.

"You've decided?" She said slightly shocked.

"Yes, now let's go before I change my mind," Taylor said offering a hand.

Sharpay took the hand and intertwined their fingers, "Can I pick the movie?"

"Sure. It doesn't matter because I don't think we are even going to watch the movie," The darker girl said winking.

The blonde girl smiled and said, "I think I can deal with that."

They started walking down the hall. Before the reached the end Taylor said, "I love you too."

The blonde girl smiled again, "It took you long enough," She bumped her hip. The other girl bumped her back. Taylor started to laugh as they continued to walk out. Soon after Sharpay started not quite sure why, "What's so funny?" she asked in between laughs.

"I was just thinking about us. You know it's funny."

"How?

Taylor stopped laughing and said, "I didn't think, no offence, I would ever fall in love with another girl, especially you of all people. So it's ironically funny."

"None taken. Only you would think something like that was funny," Sharpay said kissing her on the cheek, "I love it. Now let's get out of here."

They both walked happily hand-in-hand to Sharpay's pink convertible. Sharpay getting her girl and Taylor getting her relaxation.

_A/n: My first finished Shaylor. Kind of a bad ending, but it's done! I keep on writing this pairing to inspire others, so go write some Shaylor or Taypay or whatever you prefer to call it. Anyways, thanks for reading!_


End file.
